What's in a name
by Lisa Boon
Summary: While in between hunts Dean finds a 'What is your name' thing on-line. He becomes slightly obsessed with them. Mainly Dean and Sam, but others may make an appearance.
1. What is your heavy metal band name

**(Ok. So you know those name things where you take the first letter or last letter of your first name and the first or last letter of your last name and get your wolf name or whatever? Well I decided to see what would happen if Dean came across it? I'll try to make it funny if I can. I hope you like it. If you do please leave a review.**

**Lisa) **

Dean sighed. He was bored. They were in between jobs and there was nothing to do. Sam was on the bed reading some book about well Dean didn't know what and Dean himself was playing around on Sam's computer when he came across a name generator. What the hell was a name generator? Shrugging he clicked on it.

**FIND YOUR HEAVY METAL BAND NAME **the screen said.

"Hmm interesting." Dean thought as he looked at it.

_Find the first letter of your first name _the top said.

"Ok, D what's D." Dean thought as he went to find it "Iron? The first part of my heavy metal band is Iron Ok. Now what?" He read the next line

_Use the first letter of your last name. _Dean found W and it said thorn.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said happy.

"Hmm what Dean?" Sam asked.

"My heavy metal band name is Iron Thorn."

"Umm Ok." Sam said looking at Dean "Are you planning on making a heavy metal band?"

"No." Dean said "I just thought it was interesting. Want to hear yours?"

"Sure why not."

"Ok let's see S, S, S." Dean muttered to himself turning back to the computer "Your heavy metal band name is Guilty Thorn fits you most of the time." Dean said.

"Oh very funny Dean." Sam snapped.

"Hey don't blame me blame the name thing." Dean said laughing "Well at least we know if we decided to make a heavy metal band we'd have a name picked out."

**(Second AN: Sorry this is so short and the ending is horrid.) **


	2. What is your pirate name

**(AN. Chapter 2. This one has to have a middle name as well so I'm just going with what Jared and Jensen's middle names are so. I hope you like it. **

**Thank you ' for your kind review.) **

"Sam." Dean groaned "I'm bored." They were in the library looking up something on water demons, well now it was just Sam, Dean had given up an hour ago when he had gone through his stack of books. Now he was just trying to annoy Sam.

"Dean, how about you go and see if you can find some stuff on the internet about this thing?" Sam suggested hopping to get some peace and quiet away from his brother.

"Yeah Ok." Dean agreed glad to get up and do something. Three hours later Sam had found what he thought it might be and went to tell Dean.

Sam found him on one of the many computers that the public library had to offer. He was looking at something then scribbling it down then glancing back up and writing something else down.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked sneaking up behind him. Dean jumped and turned to glare at his younger brother who was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I'm ready to go Mad gold three gates." Dean said. Sam stared at him.

"What did you just call me?" He asked.

"Mad gold three gates…it's your pirate name." Dean said grinning. Sam sighed.

"Dare I ask what yours is?"

"Bowman spike three gates" Dean said happily.

"Ok then Bowman lets go, I found what we needed so we can rest up tonight and then hopefully be out of town by the night after." Sam started to the door.

"Ok Mad right behind you." Dean grabbed his jacket and followed Sam out to the car up ahead he could see Sam's shoulders shaking a little as he tried not to laugh.


	3. What is your wizard name

**(AN: Thank you to Lilybolt for reviewing. **

**Lisa) **

"Hey Guilty." A loud voice said from the driver's side of the impala. Sam ignored it. They had not been able to go back to the motel to sleep instead they had to pack up and go in a hurry when they found out that the thing they had been hunting turned out to be a witch that was taking people and turning them into animals to work or keep her company on her farm. She took a shine to Sam and decided he'd make a good dog, they barely had time to pack up there stuff and get the hell out of doge before the cops tried to take them in for questioning.

"Mad Gold." Dean tried again. Sam opened his eyes and glared at his brother.

"What Dean." Sam snapped.

"You hungry? I'm hungry let's stop somewhere and eat." Dean started to look for a place to eat.

"You may be hungry but I think you want to look at my computer more Dean." Sam said starching as best he could in the car.

"I do not." Dean turned on the blinker and pulled into a Kathy's Diner.

"Right." Sam laughed as they got out of the car leaving his laptop in so Dean couldn't get at it. After a good meal, where Dean managed to flirt two slices of pie off the waitress, they found a place to crash. After bring in their bags both of them crashed onto the beds and fell asleep almost immediately.

Sometime later Sam woke up to laughing. He opened one eye to glair at his older brother but Dean was not in the bed. Confused he reached under his pillow to grab his knife and he heard laughing again.

Turning around and bringing the knife in front of him he saw Dean sitting at the little table laughing.

"Dude what's so funny?" He asked tossing the knife on the bed when he saw there was no danger in the room.

"Your wizard name." Dean said.

"Oh god, let me guess frog eyes or rat guts?"

"Nope. N'sync Dancer." Dean howled with laughter unable to keep it in any longer.

"You mean like the band?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so do you do back up dancing for them?" Dean chuckled.

"Oh can it..what's yours then?" Sam asked hoping to find something to teas Dean about.

"Mine's cool." Dean said "Well ok maybe not cool but not as bad as yours."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Woosy Dancer." Dean answered.

"Sounds like one of Santa's reindeer got air sick or you decided to go drunk dancing." Sam quipped.

"Still better than N'sync Dancer."

"Shut up."

"Ok N'sync Dancer."

"Dean."


	4. What is your wolf name

**(Herrs another chapter of What's in a name. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to Lilybolt for reviewing the last chapter.****) **

Click.

Click.

Click.

Typically ever since he'd found the heavy metal band name thing Dean would be searching the internet for different names to call himself and Sam, but Sam had been keeping his computer to himself looking up cases for them to do and Dean had not been able to get on, which is why Dean was going back to one of his old standbys of channel surfing.

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Dean will you quit doing that find a show and stay on it or you know _help _find something to hunt." Sam said in an irritated voice. Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam and went back to clicking his way through channels.

"Do you want me to come over there and take the fricking remote from your hand?" Sam asked.

"Maybe I won't do this if you let me have the computer." Dean said.

"No, because all you're going to do is look up those stupid name things." Sam said.

"Come on Sam, it's not that bad." Dean said laughing.

"Dean no." Sam snapped.

"Fine Mr. grumpy." Dean settled on watching myth busters until he heard the click of Sam's laptop closing.

"I'm going to hit the shower." Sam said stretching.

"Ok, sounds good." Dean said not looking up from the TV. Sam grabbed his pajamas and soon Dean could hear water running. Grinning Dean went over to the computer and powered it up.

When Sam came out dressed in gray sweat pants and a dark blue shirt Dean was still watching TV.

"Hey Gray Moon." Dean said. Sam raised his eye brows.

"Gray Moon." Sam repeated.

"Yeah, it's your wolf name." Dean said.

"How did you get into my computer I password protected it!" Sam almost yelled.

"Yeah because 8391y m is not a hard password to crack. You forget I know you." Dean Smirked "My wolf names Ancient moon."

"Why couldn't you be paired up with my first wolf name as well as yours?" Sam asked "That would be funny."

"Why oh….Ancient Gray cute Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well." Sam smiled "Better than Moon Moon."

Dean snorted "Anything is better than Moon Moon."


	5. What is your Uincorn name

**(AN. Thank you to LilyBolt for reviewing the last chapter and thank you to all who have read this story.**

**This one has Bobby in it! **

**Hope you like it. **

**Lisa**

**Also I relised I have not put a disclaimer up so I'm putting it hear. I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! ) **

"I don't know what to do Bobby. It's like he has become obsessed with this thing." Sam said waiving his hand towards the living room where his computer was.

"Well I see no harm in it Sam." Bobby said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah well you're not the one he's constantly calling N'sync Dancer or Mad red or whatever." Sam said irritated.

"Just give it time Sam and he'll get bored with it. Where is Dean anyway?" Bobby asked as he got up and poured another cup of coffee for himself and Sam.

"Last I looked he was upstairs I don't know if he was asleep or not." Sam answered taking his cup back "That Djinn really messed with him."

"Yeah." Bobby answered as he sat back down and took a sip of his coffee and watched Sam add sugar into his. "Boy with the way you add sugar in your coffee you'll end up with diabetes." He warned. Sam just laughed.

"He can't help it Bubbles blueberry." A voice said "It's just the way he takes it, at least he's cut back from five spoons to three." Dean was still talking as he came into the kitchen. Bobby gave Dean a funny look.

"Did you forget my name is Bobby boy, not Bubbles blueberry?" He asked as Dean went over and grabbed a mug.

"Hmm, no, that's your unicorn name or Dashing blueberry if you're going by Robert." Dean cracked a smile "Sam's is Sassy yellow banana."

"I swear Dean if you call me that in public I'll disown you." Sam said.

"Does that mean I can call you it in private?" Dean asked making Sam sputter and choke on his coffee.

"N-no, you can never call me that ever." Sam choked out "What's yours?"

"Shiny twinkle toes." Dean announced grinning.

"Sounds like a tap-dancer name." Bobby commented.

"Yeah or a striper." Sam said ducking his brother's hand as he went to cuff him in the back of the head.

"Shut it Sassy."

"Make me Shiny."

"Oh I'll make you alright." Sam made to get up but Bobby stepped in front of him.

"Both of you two idjits knock it off. Dean don't be harassing Sam, Sam don't be fighting Dean in here take it outside if you want to fight."

"Yes sir." Sam said sitting back down.

"Ok Bubbles blueberry."

Bobby sighed it was going to be a long day.


	6. What is your cupied name

**(AN. I wanted to have this put out yesterday for Valentine's Day but stuff happens and I did not get around to finishing it until now. Sorry for any mistakes this is unbetaed. Thank you to Lilybolt for reviewing the last chapter and thank you to everyone who has started to follow this story.) **

When Sam woke up that morning after a successful hunt, they had gotten away with minor injuries and no trips to the hospital or ER, it was to snow and the bed that his brother normally occupied empty and made up.

"That's odd." Sam said talking out loud to himself. Dean typically slept in as long as he could after a hunt, both of them did. Looking in the bathroom and finding it empty Sam went in to take a quick shower. While he was in the bathroom Dean came back from the store with a plastic bag and began to set up his surprise. Sam got out and changed and stepped out of the bathroom back into the motel room to find Dean at the little stove making pancakes.

"Close your mouth Sammy before a fly gets in there." Dean said as he flipped a flapjack over on the frying pan. Sam made his way over to the table and sat down.

"So, what's with making pancakes?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Remember how I'd make you pancakes for special occasions?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

"Well today is a special occasion." Dean explained as he put three pancakes onto a plate that already had three on it.

"Oh yeah, what's the occasion?" Sam frowned as he tried to remember, there was no birthdays, and no holiday that he could remember. Dean smiled as he flipped the last of the cakes onto the plate and putting a plat over it he brought the whole stack over and sat down as well. Sam went to remove the plate to grab one but Dean swatted is hand away.

"Card first." Dean said handing Sam a red envelope. Confused Sam opened it and pulled the card out. On the front in red letters was 'I like you….and naps.' Sam's eyebrows went up. "You got me a Valentines card? I forgot it was Valentine's Day." Sam said startled that Dean remembered and even more shocked that Dean had gotten him a card.

"Shut up and open the thing I'm getting hungry." Dean snapped. Sam rolled his eyes and opened it. On the inside was more red letters, 'But not necessary in that order.' Then in Deans messy penmanship was

'To my younger brother Sam AKA Snuggles Burning love.

From you super awesome older brother Dean AKA Doe-eyed Hot legs.'

Sam laughed and choked out.

"D-Doe-eyed h-hot leg-gs." He snorted "What's that?"

"It's my cupid name." Dean said laughing as well.

"Dang that is funny." Sam said.

"Shut it, I'm starving, let's eat." Dean said lifting the plate off the pancakes and grabbing two of them drowned them in syrup and started eating showing Sam half a chewed up flapjack.

"Dean, that's gross." Sam said taking two himself and putting syrup on still laughing over there cupid names.

**(Second AN: I hope I didn't make them to OOC...I tried not to so I'm sorry if they are.) **


	7. What is your superhero name

**(Ok. Here is What is your Superhero name. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

**Thank you to Tmk13 and Lilybolt for their review on the last chapter. **

**I don't own Supernatural. **

**Also, I have a new story that I'm writing called Everything but the kitchen sink. It is going to be a series of one shots that I write at the request of the readers. One chapter is put up. Go over and take a look if you want and leave a request for me to do.) **

Sam hated digging up graves. It didn't really help when he was the one doing almost all the work. Yes his older brother would keep look out for the ghost but halfway through they were supposed to switch so Dean could dig the rest of the way but the ghost decided that Dean needed a nap and tossed him against a tombstone and knocked him out. Unfortunately there was nothing Sam could do to help his brother besides get the grave dug up as fast as he could. Finally he got done and there was a unholy scream as the spirit vanished in fire.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as soon as he was sure the ghost was gone hurrying over to his brothers side.

"Dean wake up. Come on man." Sam said slapping his brother's face gently but firmly in an attempt to arouse him.

"mmmm, S Savage?" Dean asked

"No Dean, its Sam, not Savage." Sam said worriedly.

"Hmm." Dean said opening his green eyes.

"Come on let's get you up. I think you have a concussion, a pretty bad one if you think my name is Savage." Sam said helping his brother up slowly.

"M' not concussed." Dean said swaying but Sam's strong arms looped around his shoulders and held him until the world stopped trying to turn him upside down.

"Dean you think my name is Savage. I think you need a doctor."

"No." Dean said stubbornly shaking Sam's arm off him and swaying slightly he started walking over to where they parked the impala.

"At least let me drive us back yeah?" Sam asked Dean grumbled but handed Sam the keys. Fifteen minutes later they were back at the motel and Sam was looking at Dean's head.

"Savage Red Wizard." Dean muffled voice said pain leaking out as Sam cleaned the wound.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Savage Red Wizard. It's your superhero name." Dean said.

"Oh." Sam said not quite sure what to say finally he broke the awkward silence saying that he thought Dean was indeed concussed and he should lie down and Sam would wake him up at half hour intervals.

"Know what mine is?" Dean asked he laid down on the bed and Sam went to get an aspirin and a glass of water.

"Batman?" Sam suggested as he walked over and dropped two aspirin into Deans out stretched hand followed by the water.

"No, it's Daring, swimming Wizard" Dean leaned back into the motel pillows and fell asleep as Sam went and found a book to read. As he was reading it he thought back to when he was trying to rouse his brother. He called him Savage not Sam. Sam thought that he had just forgot his name but Dean told him that it was his superhero name. He was probably reading too much into it but it a small smile crossed his face as he thought of that. Dean sorry Daring had been his hero for as long as he could remember, it was nice to think that maybe he was Dean's hero as well.


	8. What is your Assassin name

**(AN. I know this one is really short sorry. Thank you to LilyBolt for your review on the last chapter**

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Also all spelling and grammar errors are mine.) **

Sam was suspicious but in a way he was also relived. Dean had not been talking about trying to find their weird names for almost three weeks. In fact a side from the normal 'Jerk' and 'Bitch' that they always called each other and the occasional 'Sammy' from Dean the nicknames had all but stopped.

'Maybe Bobby's right and he got tired of it.' Sam thought to himself as he walked back from the convenient store with a paper bag that had a half gallon of milk, bread, peanut butter, and a bunch of bananas, beer, and some pie. Opening up the motel room door he found that Dean wasn't in the room figuring he went out to get something Sam went about putting the things that needed to be refrigerated away and the thing that went into the cupboard in there. Then folding up the paper bag he put it with the rest of the garbage and wiping sweat off his forehead, it must have been 90 degrees outside, he sat down at the table. That's when he saw it. A few squirt guns and a note.

_Hey Fallen Turkey, that's your assassin name,_

_I'm hiding in the motel somewhere. _

_Change into your swimming trunks and come find me if you can. _

_Bloody Turkey. _

Sam laughed a little and rummaged around in his bag and pulled out his swimming trunks changed into them took the water pistols and headed out to drench his brother.


	9. What is your hippie name

**(Ok. Here's chapter 9. Yea! **

**Thank you to LilyBolt for your review on chapter 8 and Guest for your review on chapter 5. **

**I proudly owe up to all mistakes I make while writing this story. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural.) **_

Sam and Dean were back in San Francisco, a place Sam thought they'd never be back in. Strawberry Alarm clock's _Incense and peppermint _played over the classic rock station that Dean had found and a salty breeze blew through the rolled down windows. Dean looked over at his brother worriedly.

"Hey, you Ok Sammy?" He asked as Sam looked out over the bay.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam sighed "It's just last time we were here I had to kill a girl."

"Oh, yeah, right." Dean said thinking back to almost three years ago to when Sam had to kill a young girl named Madison because she got cursed with lycanthrope. "But we're here for fun this time." He said a smile plastered on his face and he pressed down on the gas and zipped down the freeway.

"So, I was thinking." Dean hollered over the sudden gust of wind "What if we find a motel and take in some of the cheese 'Haunted places'?" He chanced a glance over at Sam who bit his lip thinking finally making a dissection Sam yelled back.

"Yeah, that sounds good." So Dean started looking for a motel. Finally he found one that looked decent and pulled the boat he called a car into the parking lot and got out to get them rooms.

Forty five minutes later after they settled into their bright pink and lime green motel room Sam was ready to go and explore the so called haunted locations but Dean was not so gun-hoe just yet.

"Dean, come on it was your idea to do this." Sam said looking at the man that was four years his senior.

"I know Sammy, but if we are going to take the High and Ashbury ghost tour we'll need new names." Dean said pulling out Sam's laptop.

"Oh brother." Sam heaved a long suffering sigh and sat down in one of the stupide pink plastic chairs and drummed his fingers on the table as he waited as Dean filtered through something and finally found what he was looking for.

"Ok Sammy, you will be known as Ember Blossom." He said grinning.

"Ok, and you are?" Sam now Ember asked.

"I'm now Marley Sunflower." Dean now Marley said in triumph.

"Like Bob Marley?" Sam asked "Ok, that's pretty cool least it doesn't sound like a girl."

"Dude Sam is a unisex name. Any your hair can be long enough for you to be mistaken as one." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." Sam snapped.

"You're named after an element too so that's pretty cool as well." Dean said "Sides Sunflower can you get anymore girley?"

"I guess not. Well Marley or should I say _Sunflower_." Sam said "let's go." He got out of the chair grabbed his jacked and headed to the door.

"Right behind you _Ember." _Dean said picking up the car keys ad hurrying out behind Sam and locking the motel room door smiling. Mission accomplished he had gotten Sam's mind off Madison.


	10. What is your villain name

**(AN. Another chapter in 'What's in a name' I hope you like it. This takes place sometime in season 7 so mild spoilers for that season. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural**_**. This is unbeated. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt for reviewing the last chapter.) **

"Just the thought of them driving my baby is driving me nuts!" Dean grumbled as he tossed the 'my little pony' toy into the back seat of the van that Frank had let them drive.

"Dean just calm down Ok, we'll get them then you'll have the car back Ok" Sam said looking through the folder trying to see a pattern in where the leviathans where heading so they could get a leg up on them.

"Sam they're _driving my car!_" Dean said as a truck passed them on the road.

"I know, but until we can find a way to kill them you're going to have to make the best of it Ok. Now just chill." Sam massaged his temples. Five hours in a funny smelling van with Dean complaining about his car was getting to him.

Finally Sam convinced Dean that they had to stop for the night. Dean complained but pulled into a little blip on the map town in an older then dirt motel.

"Right, well early to bed then we can start early in the morning." Dean said as he went to crash on the bed.

"I'll agree with you there. I'm going to hit the shower first. You see if you can find a pattern that our doubles are using." Sam said grabbing his t-shirt and sweatpants and soon Dean heard the water running.

"You see if you can find a pattern." Dean mimicked to the closed bathroom door but he sat down on the bed and opened up Sam's laptop and began to search.

When Sam got out Dean was asleep on the bed with the computer powered down. Chuckling slightly he removed it from his sibling's lap and shook him awake.

"Hmm, what do you want Sam?" Dean asked opening one green eye.

"If you want to shower you can…did you find out what the pattern is?" Sam inquired as Dean went over to his duffle bag to grab his own pajamas.

"Hmm, no, but I did find code name for if we ever do decide to go on a killing spree." Dean said.

"Oh, what are they?" Sam stretched out under the covers of his bed his hands behind his head. Dean turned around to look at him.

"I'm The dangerous robot and you're The Dark robot."

"Oh, great, so we are evil robots? Like the cyber men from Doctor Who?"

"You watch Doctor Who?" Dean asked.

"So do you." Sam said.

"Yeah well, Amy's hot. Red heads man I tell ya."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean as he said "I guess we don't really have to be evil robots."

"Sam it's our villain name, of course we have to be evil!" Dean said.

"Well most of the time 'evil' is just someone trying to do the right thing." Sam argued back.

"Oh good God, here we go." Dean said as he made his way to the bathroom "Sam they are our villain names we are becoming villains!" Dean snapped. Sam snickered.

"Dude just think about what you said."

"That's not what I meant." Dean waved his hand in Sam's direction and stomped into the bathroom to take a shower.


	11. What is your leprechaun name

**(AN. Ok, I am so glad to get this out before St. Patricks' day. I hope you enjoy this one. It's a little short so I'm sorry about that. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt for her review on the last chapter. **

**I don't own Supernatural. **

**Sorry for any mistakes this is unbeated.) **

The sign said 'ALL YOU CAN EAT CORN BEEF AND CABBIGE 5.99' Sam looked at Dean amazed he had not pointed out the green advertisement to him considering Dean's hollow leg syndrome.

"Come on Sam, let's get a room I'm beat." Dean said walking right by the sign and up to the motel muttering about a fugly wendigo and falling trees that left the impala in a car repair shop until Monday afternoon. Sam caught up to his older brother right outside their room and grabbed the door as soon as Dean unlocked it holding it open for him. Dean grunted his thanks and got a room for them. As soon as they got in to the rom Dean crashed on to the bed nearest to the door and was out like a light. Sam grabbed his laptop and powered up looking for a case for them to go to as soon as the car was ready to go. He must have been tiered than he thought because the next thing he knew Dean was next to him whispering.

"Come on Sam, up you get." Dean whispered pulling Sam to his feet and leading him to a bed. Sam just fell down onto the mattress and was dimly aware of Dean doing something with his feet before he fell asleep again. When he work up properly a blanket was pulled over him and Dean was at the table looking at something on the computer.

"Morning Moonflower." Dean said noticing Sam was awake. Sam tossed the blanket back and made his way in stocking feet to the table.

"Morning. What did you call me?" He asked as he sat down.

"Moonflower. It's part of your leprechaun name." Dean said. "You full name is Moonflower O' spud."

"Hmm great." Sam answered rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Anyway, I found us a case in Alaska if you want to go." Dean said.

"Alaska, Dean we don't have passports and you hate flying." Sam pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to get to Alaska you need to go through Canada if you're driving. Well I'll look some more." Dean said "After we get something to eat I'm starving. Come on Moonflower I hear." Dean grabbed his jacket and headed to the door.

"Hey Dean, what's your leprechaun name?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, mine is Squeezi O' spud, now hurry up they are serving all you can eat corn beef and cabbage." And with that Dean hurried out the door leaving Sam to chuckle slightly at Dean's leprechaun name.


	12. What is your DJ name

**(Ok, chapter 12. I don't own the songs **_**100 years, Crazy train, or Eye of the tiger. **_**I also do not own **_**Supernatural**_**. Thank you to LilyBolt for your review.) **__

"_So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory" _

Sang Survivor from the Impalas speakers. Dean was pounding the steering wheel in time with the drums.

"You sure you don't want to pull over to the side and go full on air guitar Dean?" Sam asked in amusement as they pulled up to a red light and Dean let go of the wheel to bang on the air miming playing the drums.

"Shut up Sam." Dean snapped and put his foot on the gas when a horn honked from behind them telling them to hurry up. Sam cracked a smile.

"_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight"_

"It's a classic song." Dean said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't play it at a party." Sam said.

"Do you even know what kind of music you like?" Dean asked clearly not too worried that his songs wouldn't be played at parties. Sam opened his mouth to answer then snapped it shut. He really didn't know what kind of music he liked. All he heard his whole life was classic rock coming from the speakers of the Impala.

"Hmm, I really don't know." Sam finally said after a long pause.

"Come on there has got to be some kind of song that you like Quick noodle." Dean said.

"Quick noodle?" Sam said "Great another name, what's this one? What is your pasta name?"

"It's what is your DJ name. Now answer the question." Dean said as Ozzy Osbourne's _Crazy train _came through the speakers.

"What question?" Sam asked his eye brows raised.

"What kind of music do you like?" Dean repeated rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well when I was at Stanford I listened to John Mayer." Sam said.

"Really Sammy, John Mayer? I thought I raised you better." Dean teased fiddling with the radio dial until he found five for fighting. Sam looked at Dean.

"Seriously…what's your DJ name?" Sam asked.

"Wicked noodle." Dean answered "Any yeah seriously Quick noodle. We can listen to something that's not classic rock just this one time you hear me? Baby's a classic car and she needs classic tunes to go with her."

"Thanks De-I mean Wicked." Sam said.

"No problem Quick." Dean answered back smiling when he caught Sam mouthing the words.

"_I'm thirty three for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm of age_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind" _


	13. What is your Zombie hunter name

**(AN: Ok so here's chapter 13. It has a bit of a twist to it so I really hope you like it. **

**All spelling mistakes are mine. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural **_

**Thank you to LilyBolt for your review on the last chapter.) **

"Sam what's your password?" Dean hollered to the taller man as Sam what brushing his teeth.

"No way I'm tellin' you." Sam said as he spit out toothpaste.

"Aww, why not?" Dean wined.

"Because every time you're on the computer you'll looking up weird names for us and I'm sick of it." Sam said coming out of the bathroom and packing his toilettes into his duffle bag.

"I though you liked them?" Dean asked a little hurt. Sam sighed.

"Dean, I do ok, it's just right now we have other shit to worry about. Like trying to find Dick." Sam said.

"Oh, Ok well if that's how you feel fine." Dean snapped shoving his things into his own duffle bag and putting it out in to the car. Sam knew he had hurt Dean's feeling but right now as long as Dean would shut up about the stupid names and maybe he'd get some peace and quiet.

Hours later Dean stopped outside another hotel in another city and got two queens for them. Grabbing his things Dean led the way into the room.

"Hey it's not half bad." Dean said looking around. "Oh look magic fingers!" He said going over to the bed and dumping his stuff on it, "I haven't seen one of these in a hotel for years!" Sam groaned. If it was one thing that Dean liked more than women, fast food, beer and other unmentionable things it was magic fingers.

"Sam, do you have a quarter?" Dean asked in excitement. Sam dug around in his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife, a motel room card, and mobile phone.

"Sorry Dean, I don't have any change on me." Sam shrugged.

"Dam it!" Dean swore as he dug around trying to see if he had spare change. He had twenty five cents but not in quarters.

"Maybe the vending machine works." Dean said as he ran out to see. He came back with a frown.

"All it does is spits out my two dimes and nickel." He sighed and did a belly-flop onto the bed.

"Sammy. I'm bored." Dean wined. Sam winced, but ignored him and sat down at the table and opened his laptop.

"Zombie Thorn." He said after a while.

"What was that Sam? There's a zombie rose bush or something?" Dean asked puzzled.

"No, it's your zombie hunter name, ya know, in case we ever hunt zombies." Sam said.

"Oh." Dean said grinning "What's yours then?"

"Filthy Thorn." Sam said. Dean wrinkled his nose.

"That sounds like a- never mind I'm not even going to finish that sentence." Dean said as Sam tossed something at him. It hit Dean on the shoulder and bounced onto the floor. He bent over to pick it up it was a quarter.

"Thought you said you didn't have any quarters Sam?" Dean said as he put it into the slot and relaxed. Sam didn't answer and Dean wasn't really expecting a response.


	14. What is your animal name

**(Ok so chapter 14. Since its April fool's day I thought I'd try a shot at something funny.**

**I hope you all like this one. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt for your review. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_

**All spelling mistakes are my own.) **

"Sam, we are not keeping that thing!" Dean said looking at it with disgust.

"But Dean, it so cute." Sam said in a voice one might adapt for a baby petting its head.

"Sam, I said no, and I mean no!" Dean said looking at the golden retriever puppy that followed Sam home that day.

"Dean." Sam said picking it up and holding the pup close and turning his own puppy dog eyes on his older brother. One pair could normally make Dean cave two was just about torture "I'll take care of him, really I will."

"Sam I said no and I mean no, we'll drop it off at the animal shelter on the way out of town." Dean said turning away so Sam couldn't trick him into saying yes.

"But we're not leaving till tomorrow." Sam said his voice bright and Dean could tell that Sam had found a loop hole. "You just said that I couldn't keep it, you said nothing about not letting it spend the night." Dean sighed.

"Ok, fine! The mongrel can stay the night then we're dropping it off at the pound." He said knowing he was going to regret it.

"We'll need a name for it." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Why do we need a name for it?"

"Because we can't just go around calling it, it for the night." Sam said "Maybe you can get on to the computer and find a creative name for him while I go out and get some dog food?" Sam suggested as he pulled on his boots and grabbing his wallet he headed out the door.

"A name hmm." Dean got onto the computer and began looking while the puppy started attacking the duffle bag.

"Ok, I'm back." Sam said a half hour later as he came in with a small bag of dog food and a bowl, plus a chew toy and a ball.

"Jimmy Hendrix." Dean said.

"What about him?" Sam asked as he poured food into the bowl.

"The dog's name, it's Jimmy Hendrix." Dean said as said dog, now Jimmy Hendrix, examined the dog food and sniffed it then began to eat like it was its last meal.

"Oh our animal names are 'Gomer the laughing Dingo' for me and 'Amigo The intelligent Dingo' for you." Dean said. Sam looked at Dean and grinned. Then at the same time both brothers shouted "A DINGO ATE MY BABY!" and laughed startling Jimmy Hendrix enough to hide under Deans bed and stay there while Sam and Dean got ready for bed, watched some bad TV and fell asleep.

The next morning Sam got up and looked over at Dean as he stretched. There was Jimmy Hendrix curled up at the foot of Deans bed and Deans hand was stretched out as if he was petting him and fell asleep. Shaking his head Sam got ready to start the day thinking '_Just be glad it wasn't a moose.' _


	15. What is your elf name

**(Ok, I know it is way past Christmas, or way too early for Christmas depending on how you look at it, but I found this one and couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt for reviewing the last chapter. **

**This is unbeated, all mistakes are mine. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural) **_

Ever since they had to give Jimmy Hendrix to the animal shelter Sam had been in a bad mood. Dean had tried everything to get Sam to cheer up. He put salt in Sam's coffee instead of sugar, he put a whoopee cushion on the seat before Sam sat down to make it sound like Sam had farted, he made dumb jokes but nothing was making Sam smile, if anything Sam was get getting upset. Finally as a last ditch effort Dean sent Sam out on a pie and burger run and he decorated the motel. When Sam came back with a sugarless apple pie, it was all they had, an artery clog special for Dean and a tuna salad on whole wheat for himself he looked around. There was a tree in the corner decorated with car air fresheners and fishing lures, a discounted Happy Holidays banner strung up behind the wall and Dean on the bed wearing an elf hat reading a book.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam asked as he set a paper bag on the table and started dividing the food.

"Merry Christmas Elvis Peppermint!" Dean yelled tossing the book aside grinning from ear to ear.

"Dean really what the hell?" Sam repeated looking at the Christmas decorations. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Well you were looking like someone stole your puppy ever since we gave the dog to the pound so I thought I'd try to cheer you up, Christmas in the summer!" Dean waved his hands around at the Christmas decorations.

"I see." Sam said. "That answered the question of why, but not where you got all the stuff."

"Oh, well, the tree was easy, some all year round Christmas store." Dean grinned "All the other stuff I found a few months ago in the trunk of baby while looking for some extra salt rounds."

"And let me guess Elvis Peppermint is my elf name?" Sam said in a questioning tone.

"Yep, and mine is Happy angel pants." Dean said cheeks flushing slightly but still grinning. Sam snorted.

"Shut up." Dean said "Anyway, presents!" And he reached under the bed and pulled out a newspaper wrapped gift with an envelope attached to it. Sam accepted it sat down on one of the chairs and took off the envelope and opened it up. Inside was a piece of paper that in Deans messy handwriting was 'To Sammy, this piece of paper hereby certifies you with one full day of listening to whatever music you would like to and drive Baby around with no complaining by me.' Sam looked at Dean.

"Really, you'll let me drive her around without yelling at me?" He asked in awe.

"Yep." Dean said "Open up the other one." Sam took the newspaper off gently to reveal anti-spy ware for the laptop.

"Dean, how did you, why did you do this?" Sam questioned.

"Because I wanted to." Dean said "And we kinda missed Christmas last year so I wanted to make it up today."

"But Dean we never celebrate Christmas." Sam said "Except the year before last when you-"Sam started to say but got interrupted.

"I know, that's why I think we should start celebrating again, so we can maybe have some happy memories to look back on just in case." Dean whispered avoiding Sam's eye. Sam nodded.

"Ok, Merry Christmas Happy angel pants."

"Shut up Elvis Peppermint. Merry Christmas to you too."


	16. What is your smurf name

**(Ok. So I'm feeling kinda down in the dumps today and thought I'd write another chapter for 'what's in a name' to cheer myself up. I added Castiel in this one so this takes place sometime after season 4. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt and BranchSuper for your reviews. **

**All mistakes are my own.**

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_**) **

Castiel was watching Dean as Dean was looking for something on the computer and laughing a little.

"Where's Sam?" Cas finally asked breaking the silence.

"He went to the library to do some research." Dean answered "Hey Cas, do you have a last name?"

"No, we don't see points in giving last names to each other." Cas explained "Why did you ask?"

"No reason. I'll tell you when Sam gets back." Dean said "So would you mind if I used our last name for yours?"

"Why do you need a last name for me Dean, I don't understand?" Castiel inquired.

"I's just something that I've been doing for a while an it's kinda fun, you take the first letter of your first name and the first letter of your last name and get something like your 'wolf name or 'your heavy metal band name' Dean tried to explain.

"Oh, and what is your heavy metal band name Dean?" Cas asked his head tilted to one side waiting for the answer.

"Oh, jezz, I think mine was Thorny Iron or metal thorn or something like that. It was a while ago." Dean said.

"Ahh." Cas nodded in understanding.

"So can I use Winchester as your last name for this?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you may use your surname for my surname if you would wish." Castiel nodded his head.

"Ok cool, thanks!" Dean went back to doing whatever it was on the computer until Sam came in three hours later with a stack of books and a takeout bag on top.

"Hey guys, I brought back supper." Sam set the bag on the table and deposited the books on the bed. "So get this, the guy we ran into at the bar last night Dean, he _did_ have a daughter and a son that disappeared three weeks ago, are you listening?" Sam asked as Dean took a bite of his burger and closed his eyes in content.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm listening." Dean said through a mouth full of chewed up food.

"Go on Cola." Cas said looking at Sam.

"Ok, so-wait cola?" Sam asked staring at Castiel.

"It is what Dean told me to call you. I am Sneak-a-peak and Dean is Willy Wonka." Castiel said "Am I not supposed to call you that?" Sam sighed.

"Alright Dean what names are they this time?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Our smurf names." Dean said grinning.

"What's a smurf?" Castiel asked puzzled.

"It's like an elf, their small and blue and they originated in Belgium." Sam explained.

"It also was a popular cartoon in the 80s." Dean added on.

"Oh, ok so are we now going by these names?" Castiel asked.

"No, it's just for fun." Dean said "I also wouldn't go telling people what your smurf name is Cas."

"Why not?"

"Well," Sam said "People may get the wrong idea that's all."

"Oh, I see. Well do you need any help finding out where the kids disappeared to?" Cas asked.

"No, we should be good."

"Ok, then I shall leave you two to have dinner. Good by Cola and Willy Wonka." And with that Cas left.

"Great, I have a feeling Cas or should I say Sneak-A-peak is going to be calling us those for a while." Sam sighed.


	17. Whats your royal name

**(AN: Sorry it's been forever since I last updated this story but you know how life goes. **

**Thank you to Guest, BranchSuper and LilyBolt for your reviews. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated all mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

**OoO**

Sam sighed. It seemed Cas really liked using there Smurf names, even going so far as to tell people they were interviewing that it was their real names and getting fake IDs to match. Nothing more embarrassing then showing up to a crime scene and hearing Cola and Willy-Wonka being called from across the room. Although Cas had thankfully had the foresight not to call himself sneak-a-peak, so far.

Right now Cas was off doing who knows what and Sam was trying to sleep, something that was difficult because Dean was up on the computer looking up hunts.

"Dean cut it out, please." Sam wined.

"Hold on Sammy, I'm almost done ok, just another half hour." Dean said strolling down the list of possible hunts.

"Fine." Sam yawned and shoved his head under the pillow and fell asleep. A half hour later Dean shut down the computer and following his younger brother's example went to sleep.

The next morning when Dean woke up Sam was already up showered and went to get coffee.

"Morning sunshine." Sam said grinning.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning?" Dean grumbled as he buried his head under the pillow.

"Because the suns out, the birds are singing, I found us a case. Take your pick." Sam practically sang.

"Great, where's the case?" Dean asked as he rolled out of bed stretching.

"Florida." Sam stated "Something is draining people of bone marrow."

"Bone marrow?" Dean repeated as he grabbed a clean change of jeans and shirt.

"Yep." Sam said "The authorities have no leads but they think a psycho killer or something but it might be our kind of thing."

"Ok, just let me get showered and changed and we'll head out ok Grand Emperor Cedric Von Frankenstein" Dean passed Sam and started going into the bathroom.

"What did you just call me?" Sam asked raising an eye brow.

"Err, Grand Emperor Cedric Von Frankenstein?" Dean said looking at his brother. "It's your royal name." Sam let out a whoop of laughter.

"At least that one is somewhat normal, what's yours?"

"Prince Jeremiah Von Frankenstein." Dean said.

"Jeremiah?" Sam said laughing again "Oh I'm definitely going to call you that Jeremiah."

"Shut up." Dean said making his way into the bathroom and shut the door. As soon as Sam heard the door lock click he hollered out

"MAKE ME JEREMIAH!" he knew he was going to pay big time in some kind of sibling prank but he didn't care because from the bathroom mixed with the sound of the shower he could here Dean laughing as well.

**OoO**


	18. What is your boy band name

**(First I'm sorry for not updating this story. I didn't forget about it but I just could not find a good name generator that I have not already done. **

**Thank you to all who are still following this story. **

**Sorry the ending is so bad. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt for your review on the last chapter.**

**Unbeated so all spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

"So, Cedric, where are we going?" Dean asked Sam with a spark in his eye as he looked at his older brother.

"Wyoming." Sam snapped shooting a glair at the older man "Bobby thinks he found us a werewolf to kill. And don't call me Cedric!"

"Ok, ok, jezz, why are you so grumpy?" Dean asked taking his hands off the wheel for a second to hold his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"I'm sorry Dean, I'm just tired. I didn't get a good night's sleep last night." Sam explained and as if to prove a point he yawned.

"Oh, why not?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know I just didn't." Sam snapped again and turned the radio up as Boston came on.

They continued on their journey in silence. When night fell Dean pulled into a rundown motel and got a room Sam all but ran out of the car and grabbed his duffel bag and made his way to the room.

"What do you want for supper?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know, pizza?" Sam suggested putting his bag down on the bed farthest from the door.

"I don't want pizza." Dean said making a face.

"Ok then get whatever you want Dean I really don't care. I'm not hungry." Sam said laying down and turning his back to the wall. Dean sighed and called a pizza joint and ordered a large peperoni sausage pizza with mushrooms, onion and green peppers. As soon as he hung up he pulled out the laptop and started looking up something every once in a while glancing over at Sam who was pretending to be asleep.

When the pizza came and Dean had set it on the table and got Sam awake and both of them where sitting down Dean asked him a question that made Sam sigh and wonder why he got stuck with Dean as a brother.

"If you had a band what would you name it?" Dean asked through a mouth full of cheese.

"I don't know, I don't have a band." Sam said as he picked at his slice.

"I'd name mine Naughty Dancing Rascal." Dean said as he took a gulp of beer.

"Naughty Dancing Rascal?" Sam repeated looking at his older brother.

"Why not it's a good band name." Dean said grinning.

"Yeah," Sam scuffed "For a band backing up a stripper."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean laughed.

"Alright Dean, what's my band name?" Sam asked finally taking a bit of his warm pizza.

"You band name?" Dean asked looking at him.

"Yeah, there is no way you would of come up with 'Naughty Dancing Rascal' by yourself you were doing that name thing. So what's my name?" Sam repeated.

"Passionate Jumping Rascal." Dean grinned. Sam looked at his older brother.

"Passionate Jumping Rascal." Sam said sighing. "We both sound like we'd be backing bands for strippers or something, just what we'd need. Well you'd more than likely enjoy it." Sam said finishing off his pizza got up tossed the paper napkin into the trash and crashed back down on the bed and fell asleep.

Dean thought the names where funny and normally Sam would at least joke around a little bit more with him about the names. Sighing Dean finished his own pizza, picked up, changed into pajamas and turned the TV on low and watched some talk show wondering what was eating at Sam until he fell asleep.


	19. What is your angel name

**(Hello. Yeah, an update. I know. I'm surprised as well. **

**Ok I have to thank criminally charmed for their idea for this name. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt, BranchSuper, criminally charmed and AlexMeg for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**I hope you all like this one.**

**I don't own **_**Supernatural.) **_

Dean looked at Sam, who was asleep on one of the queen beds. It always made Dean wonder how such a big guy could curl up into such a little ball. Shrugging he sat down at the computer, an hour later Sam was still asleep but Dean had some company in the form of his friend Castiel.

"Is your brother ok?" Cas asked slight concern in his voice. Normally it was Dean who was still asleep at nine O' clock in the morning, not Sam.

"He's fine Cas, just tired I guess." Dean shrugged and poured a cup of coffee and sat looking at the computer.

"What are you looking up Dean?" Castiel questioned.

"Funny names." Dean answered as he took a swig of coffee and burnt his tongue.

"I always found the name Zacchaeus funny," Cas said smiling as Dean made a face trying to cool his tongue "It means pure, but just saying it is funny. So is George. I like the name George."

"Uh huh." Dean said not really paying attention. Castiel seemed to pick up that Dean wasn't paying attention and went quiet. After a few minutes Dean grinned and looked at Cas.

"Ok so according to this name thing my name is Trusty hugger. It's my 'Angel name.'" he told Cas when Cas looked at him in confusion "Sam is now 'Magic diplomat.' For some reason that just fits him." Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean, please explain how that can be your angel name?" Cas said "You and Sam are not angels, angels where created by my father."

"I know Cas, it's just something fun that I do when I get some down time, kinda like with the Smurf names." Dean clarified.

"Oh, I see." Cas nodded in understanding "So according to what you found, what would my angel name be?"

"Well, what month where you born? Are angels even born?" Dean asked.

"I was created in the eighth month." Castiel said.

"Ok, eight month that's August. Your angel name according to this is Dainty Adventurer." Dean said after a few second of looking on the computer screen.

"Dainty Adventurer." Castiel repeated "I think I like my own name, it suits me better."

"Yeah, I like Cas better as well." Dean nodded just then a noise from the bed made him turn and look at his younger brother. Sam heaved a sigh stretched and got up.

"Morning Magic Diplomat." Dean said grinning. Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes and with a nod at Cas he made his way into the bathroom muttering about brothers and too much time on their hands. 


End file.
